As is known in the art, hurricanes can be very destructive upon reaching land. As is also known, accurately predicting the path, storm surge, and intensity of a hurricane would be extremely valuable in saving lives and reducing property damage. For example, particular locations could be evacuated with a high level of confidence that the storm will strike that location. Evacuation costs have been estimated at a million dollars per mile of coastline—so accuracy also saves money by reducing unnecessary evacuations.
Obtaining data for a hurricane is challenging. While radar systems can provide some information on the storm, there are significant limitations on the type of information that can be obtained using radar. Radar range is limited and current land-based radars provide data too late for long range forecasting. Satellites are unable to provide continuous data as they either make passes over the storm or, for those stationed over the storm, take snapshots of data. Thus, readings of temperature, pressure, humidity, and especially microwave imaging and sounders to provide wave height and eyewall structure, are not available for storm modeling. Models of storms and hurricanes are dependent upon data taken from within the storm. While radar may be able to provide some storm information, the lack of accurate low altitude information, particularly from the eye of a hurricane, decreases the ability to make accurate path predictions for the storm. For all the science and interest in these dangerous storms—the eye is relatively unexplored—yet the eye is central for those interested in the storm (e.g., forecasters/modelers, emergency personnel, and those in the path). Known storm data collection mechanisms do not provide continual, direct in-situ (low altitude) observations from within the eye. Such data would provide scientific and visual information that could be used by meteorologists, emergency personnel, news reporting organizations, etc.
While some attempts have been made to fly aircraft into a hurricane vortex, the level of pilot safety and risk to the aircraft is significant. For example, the eye can be surrounded by thunderstorms that can climb to 60,000 feet, extremely strong alternating upward and downward air turbulence stress the aircraft and crew, while rapid ice accumulation and large hail can cause significant damage to the aircraft. Reducing the number of flights or eliminating the need for them would lessen these risks. Other aircraft fly over the hurricane to obtain storm data, however, the data that can be obtained from a high altitude aircraft is limited.
The National Hurricane Center and/or the National Weather Service (NWS) of NOAA and similar agencies use various tools in attempt to monitor and track hurricanes. Indirect measurements from satellite data is the primary tool. Secondary tools include information from ships and buoys. As the storm approaches land, direct measurement of storm characteristics can be obtained from aircraft, radiosondes and automated surface observing stations. Particularly when the storm is less than about two hundred miles out from the land, radar can be provide significant indirect storm measurements. News reporting services also lack live data from within the eye.